


Magic Fixes Everything, Doesn't It?

by laxit21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxit21/pseuds/laxit21
Summary: Felicity has a secret she's been keeping from the team. She's a witch. When she uses her magic to save Sara, it sets off a chain of events that no one could have predicted.(Previously part of 'Stories of a Supernatural Nature)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have read 'Stories of a Supernatural Nature', the first three chapters are gonna be familiar.

It was the early morning when Felicity, Roy and Oliver went to the foundry. With both Oliver and Roy currently unemployed and today being Felicity’s day off from Tech Village, they could train and she could update the systems without cutting into patrol time. As they walked downstairs, Felicity and Roy were arguing about reconfiguring the phone system to find Thea. Their argument stopped in its tracks when they reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Sara Lance lying on one of the tables, dead. Laurel, who’d clearly been crying and was covered in blood was on the other side of the table.

“Sara?”

“I didn’t know where else to take her.”

“Oh my god.”

“What happened?”

“I couldn’t- I couldn’t leave her.”

Felicity knew what she needed to say but couldn’t get the words out. “We have to call- we can take her to the hospital- .” Roy pulled her away and embraced her in a hug.

“Ollie, its not fair. We just got her back, it’s not fair!” Oliver walked over to the body and closed her eyes. Laurel broke down and then Felicity and Roy began crying as well.

After an unknown amount of time, Felicity’s tears stopped. “Laurel, when did- how long have you…been down here?”

“I got her here right as dawn broke.”

It had only been a few hours since Sara died. Still, someone needed to do something. They couldn’t leave Sara like this, couldn’t bury her like this. “You should, ah, go get some air, you shouldn’t- you shouldn’t have to be here for this.”

“For what?” Laurel asked, “She’s my sister and-“

Oliver caught the look in Felicity’s eye and guessed what she meant. “That’s why she’s suggesting you go. We can’t leave her like this, Laurel, but no one wants to make you help us prepare her body. Or gather evidence to find her killer.”

“I-“ the lawyer was speechless. She hadn’t thought of that. “You’re right. I should- thank you. Call me, someone, when you’re done.” She left the lair.

“I need to go.” Oliver said right after she left. “I need to see- if I go back to where she died, maybe I can….find something.”

“Go, we’ll be fine here.” Felicity said. There was a chance, small but still a chance, she could bring Sara back to life. It was risky, but as Laurel said, it wasn’t fair that Sara had died, so Felicity would try it. She didn’t want or need an audience for her attempt, especially since it was a long shot. Oliver cast one last look at Sara’s body before leaving.

“Um, what do- how do- I don’t know what to do here, and I don’t think you do either.” Roy said.

“First, we need to- to remove the arrows. They might have evidence and- there should be some bags over by Digg’s guns. I can ask someone at Star Labs to- to run some tests.” she said.

The pair worked in silence to remove the arrows and catalogue her personal effects. When Roy’s back was turned as he placed her stuff into evidence bags, Felicity saw her opportunity. She took off one of her gloves, placed her hand on Sara’s forehead and whispered something too low for Roy to hear.

A few seconds later, Sara shot up off the table with a gasp right as Felicity collapsed.

“Ah! Where- where am I?” Sara asked.

Roy jumped, turned around and dropped the sonic device he was holding. “How did- you were- what happened to Felic- I need to call Oliver.”

“Is Felicity okay?” Sara asked, looking down at the unconscious blonde.

“Oliver, its me. You need to get to the foundry, now. I can’t really- something happened.” He said. “Bring John and Laurel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's been brought back to life, and Felicity has some explaining to do.

“Oliver, its me. You need to get to the foundry, now. I can’t really- something happened.” He said. “Bring John and Laurel.”

Oliver, John and Laurel all arrived back at Verdant at the same time, wondering what was going on. “What did Roy say exactly?”

“He said something happened but nothing else. And that I should bring you two.” Oliver answered.

“Ok, what did Felicity say?”

“She didn’t say anything and he didn’t mention her.” He typed in the entry code to the foundry. “Which considering what’s happened-“

“Hey, Ollie. Laurel.” Sara said from her seat on the table. Felicity was laid out on the table next to her, still unconscious.

“Sara, you’re- you were dead.”

“Clearly, I wasn’t because, you know.” the Canary gestured to herself.

“No, you don’t understand. You were shot with three arrows and fell off a building. Laurel sat here with your body for hours. How- ?”

“Ugh, remind me not to do that again.” Felicity said as she woke up. She then saw the others. “Why is everyone- Sara, you’re alive! It worked!”

“What worked? What are you talking about?”

“There’s something I haven’t told you. I’m kinda- I’m a witch.” Felicity admitted. “And I kinda… transferred some of my life force to Sara in a last ditch effort to save her, and it worked.”

“You can do that?”

“You brought me back to life?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Why didn’t you say you were gonna try something like that?”

“Yes, yes, I haven’t used most of my magic in years, and I’ve only done….that once before and didn’t know if it would work. I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up.” she said. She felt really lightheaded. “Please tell me we have some of Oliver’s gross protein bars here somewhere.”

“They aren’t gross, they’re healthy.” He frowned as he handed one to her.

She unwrapped it and took a bite, barely choking it down. “Like I said, gross. But it’s still food, so-”

“Were you knocked out when we got here because you brought Sara back?” Digg asked.

“Yeah. I- that kind of magic’s all about balance. You can’t pull life energy out of nothing. Giving her my life force meant draining me of some of my own. So, I passed out and now I’m a little whoozy and really hungry. I’ll be back to normal soon enough.”

“Is there- I owe you my life, literally, is there a way we can get you back to normal faster?” Sara asked.

“Food helps a lot and I wouldn’t say ‘no’ to some Big Belly Burger. Especially since I know we’re about to have a very long conversation.”

“Doesn’t seem like a good enough way to repay you but the usual?”

“Yes, and an extra side of fries please.” Sara and Laurel both left, while the room fell into silence.

There were two ways for Felicity’s life force to restore itself. She could take it easy and wait for it to happen naturally, or go with the other option which she didn’t like.

“What’s the other option?” Roy asked.

“Frack, of course I said it out loud.” She sighed. “It works both ways. I can give someone my life force. Or I can drain someone else of theirs. Being hungry and lethargic is better than risking someone else’s life.”

“You could-.”

“No, I can guess what you’re going to say. I could take some from you, or Roy, or John. I could but I won’t. I knew I’d feel like this if I was successful and I still chose to do it. it’s my life, it’s my choice.”

“That can’t be your excuse for everything.”

“It’s not an excuse, and when we’re discussing a risk I chose to take and a decision I made, yes I can. She’s my friend, her family just got her back, she didn’t deserve to die. A little light-headedness isn’t a big deal, all things considered.”

They waited in silence for Sara and Laurel to return with food. They waited for Felicity to be mostly done with her meal before Digg mentioned the elephant in the room.

“So, witches are real.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity explains about magic, shares some secrets, and the plot thickens. Actions have consequences.

“So, witches are real.” Digg said.

“Yup. Also, side note, I’d appreciate it if this didn’t become known to Waller. ARGUS doesn’t have a great history with people like me.” Felicity said. “But to answer your question, yes, witches are real, magic is real. Some other stuff you’d think wasn’t real is real but let’s not get into that now.”

“And you can bring people back from the dead.”

“Among other things, yes.”

“What other things?”

“This.” she raised a hand and her phone came flying into it. “Telekinesis has always been my favorite. I can also teleport, but its not a good idea when I’m like this. I tried it once when I was sleepy. Wound up in Cambridge City, Indiana instead of Cambridge, Massachuessets. Some of us are pyrokinetic, some are clairvoyant. I’m reasonably good at divination, luckily for us all.”

“Meaning?”

“I might’ve used divination once or twice to locate a criminal we were looking for. Also, it’s how I was able to get into the foundry when I found Oliver bleeding in my car. He passed out before he could tell me the code.” She then turned to Oliver. “You’re taking this surprisingly well.”

“I may have….encountered magic on the island. They didn’t resurrect the dead, but-“

“Who? We aren’t really a huge community so I probably know the person. Unless they’re one of those ‘sold my soul to Satan’ witches. Not a fan of them.”

“John Constantine.”

“I know of him. But we’ve never met.”

“Wait, people actual sell their souls to the devil for power?” Roy asked.

“Yeah. Magic is- well, saying there are a dozen different branches of magic is an understatement. Not every witch can perform every feat of magic, not every witch is powerful enough to do everything they want. Some have more nature talent in one area over another. And its something you have to study. I didn’t just wake up and know how to transfer my life force into someone else. Some want to do things the fast way, not the smart way.”

“So, they cheat and sell their souls.”

“If the feat they want to perform falls under the realm of dark magic, yes. Which, in my experience, is what someone wants to do if they’re willing to sell their souls. I don’t think anyone’s sold their soul because they can’t make plants grow.” She answered.

Sara opened her mouth to ask a question, but Felicity didn’t hear it. Instead, she fell into a trance. She knew what she was seeing wasn’t the present, but it didn’t make it feel any less real. She found herself standing in a dark room, facing a man in a black cloak with his back to her.

“Pathetic.” He spat out. “Again.”

“Felicity? Felicity!” Someone shouted. She snapped back to reality. “You had this far off look in your eyes for a sec there.”

“Sorry, it’s- I’m still a little out of it.” She lied. She knew this would happen, she didn’t expect it to happen so soon. This was the main downside to bringing someone back to life as opposed to saving someone on the brink of death; she now had some of Sara’s memories, and given how hard the last few years had been for the Canary, she knew they wouldn’t be good. “What did you ask Sara?”

“I asked two questions. How powerful you are and whether anyone else in your family is a witch.”

“Yes,” Every woman on her mom’s side was a witch going back at least 400 years, “and I don’t know to be honest. I’ve never really pushed my limits. I only passed out earlier because, to put it simply, my resurrecting muscles hadn’t been used in a while.”

Felicity called out of Arrow business the next two nights while she processed Sara’s memories which she now had. They were hard to sit through to say the least. The team was concerned but she kept saying she was fine and they didn’t want to push.

Eventually, Sara had to return to Nanda Parbat. When she arrived to report her findings to Ra’s al Ghul, he barely listened to what she said. When she finished speaking, he asked an unexpected question.

“The witch who’s magic I sense on you, who is she? Where did you find her?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's wants answers, Donna panics and Felicity is worried.

Sara had to return to Nanda Parbat. When she arrived to report her findings to Ra’s al Ghul, he barely listened to what she said. When she finished speaking, he asked an unexpected question.

“The witch who’s magic I sense on you, who is she? Where did you find her?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Sara responded.

“You encountered a witch during your travels. I know because I can sense her magic on you. Very strong magic. I want an explanation.” Whoever this witch was, she was very powerful. The Demon Head had been looking for a witch that strong for a long time.

Sara knew she couldn’t completely dodge the question. “During my search for Malcolm Merlyn, I was injured and lost consciousness. I woke up in a hotel room. The woman who brought me there said she’d saved me but she didn’t explain beyond that.”

“You were hurt, a random woman found you and saved your life? And didn’t ask for anything in return? I find that highly unlikely. The truth please.”

“That is the truth.” Sara insisted.

“I will give you some time to think about where your allegiances truly lie.” Ra’s said, dismissing her. He sought out the priestess of the League as soon as Sara was gone. Like himself, the priestess had some magical abilities. “Tell me, how skilled are you at locating a witch?”

“You found one capable of reigniting the Lazarus Pit?”

The Lazarus Pit had slowly been losing its effect over the last several centuries. Based on the priestess’s best guess, it wouldn’t last another decade without some kind of magical intervention. Unfortunately, the origins of the Lazarus Pits were unknown, even to the League. Since no one knew how the Pit got its powers, no one knew how it could be losing its effects.

“Potentially.”

 

In Las Vegas, Donna Smoak woke up in a cold sweat. She hadn’t had a feeling this bad in years. Disoriented, she looked through the drawer by her bed and pulled out her phone. Donna wasn’t clairvoyant, per se, but she had a tendency to know when something bad was going to happen. She felt the sudden need to call Felicity.

She picked up on the second ring. “You did something, didn’t you?”

“Mom, what are you-?”

“You did magic again, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did. A friend of mine, she died and I didn’t want to lose her so-“

“You performed a resurgence?”

“No, it wasn’t a resurgence, I gave her some of my own life force.” Felicity said meekly.

“Vitalum vitalis. You performed a vitalum vitalis. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!”

“How is it any different from a resurgence?”

“Because its harder to achieve. Felicity, its been years since anyone’s successfully performed one.”

“No, it- really?”

“Yes. You decided to stop using your magic, and I respected that. if you’ve decided to start again, I’ll respect that, but you need to be careful.”

This conversation felt off to her. There was something she was missing. “Mom, what prompted this phone call?”

“My danger meter started going off. Something is coming for you. Something bad.” Donna told her.

 

Felicity hung up with her mother and rushed over to her closet. When she decided to give up using magic years ago, she’d taken everything magic related she owned, packed it up into a box and put the box in the back of her closet hoping to never open that box again.

She pulled out her grimoire and some spell ingredients. Felicity didn’t usually pay much heed to her mother’s warnings, her mom’s ‘danger meter’ went off all the time, but this time, she felt the need to listen. A protection spell around her house and the foundry would do the trick for now.

Oliver, Roy and John arrived at the foundry the next day to find Felicity reciting an incantation and burning some kind of incense. Oliver opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but she held one finger up and kept reciting. The trio watched her work, waiting for an explanation.

“What were you doing?” he asked when she finally stopped.

“Performing a protection spell. It’ll keep any other witches and other supernatural beings out.”

“Why would you do that?”

“My mother, well she gets these vibes sometimes. When something bad’s gonna happen. She called me in a panic last night. Said I might be in danger because of what I did to bring Sara back.”

Felicity didn’t mention that the magic she’d used to save Sara was rare and that others would come looking for her.

 

In Salem, New Orleans, Paris, London and Shanghai, covens of witches gathered. The magic they’d felt days ago was too strong to ignore. They needed to find out who had performed it and why. Only one witch in a generation had power like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches from around the world spring into action, Ra's looks for answers and Felicity calls for help.

In Salem, Massachusetts, Amber Cox looked at the other members of her coven. They agreed that the powerful shift they’d felt days earlier warranted investigating. Amber drew the short straw and was selected to locate the witch in question.

“Are we even sure this is real?”

“Nature does not lie. A witch, a very powerful witch, has appeared on our radar. It’s in our best interest to learn more.” One of the elders of the coven told her.

“And you’re sure this witch is in Starling City?”

“My attempts to scry only reached as far as the city limits before being blocked.” The woman said. “Pack your bags. You leave tomorrow.”

She packed her things, but no one had explained to her why this witch was so important. All anyone would tell her was that finding this woman was vital to their survival.

 

Yvonne Jones stood in the kitchen of her grandmother’s house in New Orleans, not believing what she was hearing. “Vitalum vitalis. And you know this was the spell that was used?”

“I’m certain. We’d like you to see what you can find out.”

“Me? Why not you?”

“I tried. My locator spell wasn’t able to pinpoint a location. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“This might have nothing to do with us or our coven. How can you be sure the magic was voodoo?”

“Voodoo or not, a witch that powerful warrants investigating. And you’re the only member of this coven who’s left Louisiana.”

Yvonne left, although she still didn’t understand what was so important about this witch.

 

Melanie Sickler of London was put on a plane by her coven as soon as one of the elders realized the power they’d felt had come all the way from the western United States. Charlotte Bouchard from Paris happened to wind up on the same plane as Melanie leaving New York, seeking out the same witch. Yun Tan, who had been born and raised in Shanghai, was fortunate enough to already be in Los Angeles when her coven contacted her about a very power magic user they’d become aware of. As hard as she tried to locate the witch, her spells failed. As the various travelers made their way to Washington, each woman wondered what was so important about this witch. The elders of their coven only told them she was ‘one in a million’ without giving any other details.

 

In Nanda Parbat, Ra’s watched impatiently as the priestess tried to scry for information about the witch he was looking for. On rare occasions, the League would locate someone they were hunting using this method, and it was able to provide a location if nothing else. He was perplexed that such a simple spell was taking so long.

“What is the delay?”

“I can’t locate her. I can’t even see her face. I’m being blocked somehow.”

“Try harder.” Ra’s said threateningly.

The priestess stopped scrying and gathered materials for a more powerful spell. It had never failed her in the past, even before she was brought to Nanda Parbat and taught to hone her craft. She began chanting. The flames of the candles surrounding her grew higher. She chanted louder. The flames grew again.

Blood began to come out of her nose. She wiped it away and continued. Suddenly, she passed out and the candles went out.

 

In Starling, Felicity was updating pieces of her code when a sense of foreboding overcame her. She felt like she was being watched and couldn’t shake the feeling. Based on past experience, someone was trying to locate her. Without thinking, Felicity turned away from her computer, closed her eyes and started reciting a counterspell.

Oliver, Digg and Roy all heard her whispering and stopped to see what was going on. Felicity’s tone never changed and her pace never slowed down as she kept repeating the same phrase over and over. The lights around her dimmed as time dragged on. After about three tense minutes, the lights went back to normal and Felicity opened her eyes.

“Frack.”

“What? What happened? What was that?”

“Someone’s trying to locate me using magic. Or divine who I am. The spell I performed down here, it protects against a physical presence, not someone using magic to find me.”

“Ok, so what happens now?” Oliver asked concerned.

“Something I was really hoping to avoid.” Felicity said as she pulled out her phone and hit one of her speed dials. “Hey Mom. How fast can you get to Starling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches from around the world arrive in Starling and Donna reveals something unexpected to Felicity.

The moment Donna stepped onto the plane to fly to Starling, she felt on edge. Not only had she sensed danger coming for Felicity, but she could feel the threat moving closer. On top of that, she wasn’t the only witch on this plane. She’d walked past a well-dressed woman in her 20s with a British accent on the way to her seat. The woman was asking a flight attendant about the weather in Starling. Donna sensed there was something supernatural about her. After she’d taken her seat, a thin black woman around Felicity’s age strolled past her. Donna got the same vibe she’d gotten when she saw the British woman. Neither woman paid her any mind, so either they didn’t know how to sense another witch or they were expecting other witches to be there. Closing her eyes, Donna tried to remain calm and control her breathing. She prayed that this flight would be a short one.

When the plane landed a strange thing happened. Donna got off the plane and as soon as she stepped into the airport, she sensed even more witches. She walked through the terminal and somehow found herself within earshot of the two witches she’d flown with as they made phone calls.

“I’m in Starling. I’m still not sure what I’m supposed to be looking for.” Yvonne told her grandmother. “Clearly, there’s a powerful witch here, but tracking her is-“

“I’ve landed.” Melanie said. “At least one other coven has sent someone here.”

Now knowing these witches were looking for Felicity, Donna picked up her pace and left the airport. She could’ve stayed and tried to scope out the other witches, but knew the longer she waited, the longer Felicity was vulnerable.

 

Yvonne hung up her phone and turned around. She found herself face-to-face with a woman she thought looked familiar but couldn’t place. The woman looked her up and down for several moments.

“Can I help you?”

“I suppose you’re here for the same reason I am. That witch my coven won’t stop talking about.” Melanie said. “Do yourself a favor and go home. You won’t find her before I do.”

“I doubt you even know who you’re looking for. Or why.”

“And you do?”

“No, you don’t. She doesn’t either.” A voice with a slight French accent said from behind them. They turned and saw a brunette woman a little bit taller than both of them standing there with her arms crossed. “Let me guess, London and Salem?”

“New Orleans actually.” Yvonne shot back. “Paris?”

“As if I would be from anywhere else.” The woman answered. “Charlotte Bouchard.”

“Yvonne Jones.”

“Melanie Sickler. Do you know?”

“Not in the slightest. My coven wasn’t forthcoming with details.”

“I doubt anyone’s was.” Yvonne said. “Just like I doubt our covens are the only ones interested in this woman.”

“From the way we all rushed to get here, it doesn’t surprise me.”

“Well, this seems like quite the competition. May the best coven win.” Melanie remarked before picking up her bag and sauntering off.

 

In Nanda Parbat, the priestess woke up in the infirmary. A servant saw her awaken and left to alert the Demon Head. He strolled into the room minutes later.

“What happened?” the priestess asked.

“I was about to require the same explanation from you.” he remarked. “What do you remember?”

“I was trying to find a witch. She tried to block my efforts.”

“She succeeded. You were in the middle of performing a spell when you lost consciousness. Having tried and failed to best her, what did you learn?”

“She’s more powerful than any other witch I’ve encountered. Unbelievably powerful.”

 

Felicity was pacing in her living room. Her mom was in Starling, but now she just had to wait for her to get to her house, which made time slow to a crawl. Since someone’s failed attempt to locate her, she’d gone home and stayed locked in her house. She didn’t know what to do, which was a genius like Felicity’s worst nightmare. Her pacing stopped when there was a knock on her door. She waved her hand and unlocked the door via magic, but Donna wasn’t standing there, Oliver was.

“What are you doing here?”

“You teleported out of the foundry as soon as you finished your phone call last night. I called you but you didn’t answer. I was worried.” He said. “Can I come in?”

“Sure, I’m just waiting for my mom.” She said. “Sorry, I just- I’m a little on edge.”

“Because another witch is looking for you?”

“No, because- look, I can’t get into it right now, it would take a while, but I stopped using my magic for a reason. I don’t regret doing what I did, saving Sara, but this is all- it’s bringing up some stuff I didn’t wanna deal with again.”

“Understandable.” Oliver said, “and I don’t have a ton of experience with magic but-“

His sentence was cut off when there was another knock at the door. This time, Felicity walked over to it and looked through the peephole. Seeing it was her mother, she opened the door and let her in.

“Are you okay? What happened? Did you put up the spells like I told you to?”

“Yeah, mom. I did.”

“Okay.” she said, slightly less nervous. She noticed Oliver and turned to him. “Does this have anything to do with you?”

“Mom, he’s a friend, and he already knows. Also, its my house, so you can’t kick him out. Can you please-?”

“I’m not saying he has to go. I’m asking whether what’s happening, what you did, happened because of him. Or his night job.”

“What do-?”

“You think when I heard about some guy running around this city with a bow and arrow shooting people, I didn’t react? You live in the city where he was killing people. My danger meter went off the charts. I tried calling you, you didn’t answer. I did a tarot reading, that wasn’t conclusive. Did a spell to make sure you weren’t in trouble, and I had a vision of him, dressed like the Hood or the Arrow or whatever his name is, bleeding in your car.”

“Magic can do that?” Oliver asked. He was worried his secret identity was under threat now.

“No, I just happened to do it at the right time. I was performing the spell at the exact moment that happened.” Donna said. “And since you seem to be done killing, I can tell you how to protect against something like that.” She turned back to Felicity. “Answer the question. Is he the person you brought back to life?”

“No. It was my friend Sara. He didn’t- no one knew about my magic until after I did it.”

“Why did you bring her back?” Donna asked. “You knew there’d be consequences. You had to know how rare what you did is. I just wanna know why.”

“She’s my friend. It wasn’t fair that she died.”

“Well, I hope you understand what you’ve done, because clearly, we aren’t the only ones who know about what you did. There are at least three covens searching for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?
> 
> What do you think the covens want? What do you think the witches are going to do next? What makes Felicity so special?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Donna discuss some things from their past and Oliver learns more about Felicity's powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two warnings for this chapter: brief mentions of the Holocaust and sexual assault. They aren't described in depth or delved into at all, but they are mentioned or referenced, so I thought I should warn you.

“Why did you bring her back?” Donna asked. “You knew there’d be consequences. You had to know how rare what you did is. I just wanna know why.”

“She’s my friend. It wasn’t fair that she died.”

“Well, I hope you understand what you’ve done, because clearly, we aren’t the only ones who know about what you did. There are at least three covens looking for you.”

“Three covens?! Why are that many people interested in me?”

“Because! No one’s done this, what you did, in over forty years. And that means-”

Oliver thought it was a good time to bring up something Felicity had told him the night Sara died. “Wait, I thought you said you’d done it before.”

“I did…..Sara was just the first human I’ve resurrected.”

“You’ve done it before?” Donna asked. “When? On what?”

One phrase caught Oliver off guard. “The first human?”

“Remember Snowball?”

“The cat we had when you were a kid?”

“He- he kinda died about two years before he actually died. Or I guess died for real would be a better way to put it. Anyway, he was my first success. I didn’t- at the time I didn’t even know what I was doing. It was more of an instinct.”

“Let me get this straight. Not only did you successfully perform a spell that hasn’t been done in forty years, but the first time you did it was at the age of nine and you did it completely on instinct?”

“Well, it sounds a little implausible when you say it like that.”

“We need to go. We need to- you have a lair or a hideout or something, right?” Donna asked Oliver who nodded. “Okay, we need to go there. Now.” She turned back to Felicity. “Bring your grimoires, all your grimoires. Knew I should’ve told you-”

“Should’ve told me what?”

“Remember your Aunt Brooke?” Donna asked.

“No, not really. Last time I saw her, I was like six. We moved around that time.”

“There’s a reason for that. There’s a reason I left my coven and I warned you not to join one. This is why.” She said. “I’ll explain when we’re not here.”

Felicity and Donna both grabbed what they needed to and took her Mini to the foundry with Oliver following on his bike. They entered the basement and started setting things up on one of the tables.

“Why did you leave your coven?” Felicity asked after a long period of silence.

“You were- your magic is strong. It’s always been strong, even when you were a kid. You were also an exceptionally smart kid. I guess I was so used to you being more advanced than other kids at school that it didn’t occur to me that you might also be more advanced magically. One day, you- you wanted my attention, so you magically turned off the TV I was watching. Along with everything else in the house that relied on electricity. Your Aunt Brooke, who was really just a member of my coven, was there and told the others. Your skill was beyond what a six year old should be able to do, which meant you were powerful. And power can be dangerous. They started asking what else you could do, what gifts manifested, how advanced you were. They had a specific agenda. I got one of my weird feelings, so I packed us up and left in the middle of the night. Performed a spell to keep Felicity and I hidden from them, and any coven, that came looking until Felicity grew up.”

“What were they planning?” Oliver asked.

“Something very, very dark.” She answered. “We need to-. Who else knows what you did?”

“Oliver, the rest of our team, Sara and her sister Laurel.” Felicity answered. “None of them are going to say anything.”

“And you’re sure of that.”

“I trust them with my life.” She insisted. “Wanna tell me what this is about?”

“There’s a- it’s said only one walks the earth at a time. A new one isn’t born until the current one dies. A witch, from a powerful bloodline, is born. She isn’t just be a powerful witch, she’s an impossibly powerful witch.”

“And you think I might be the witch from the legend?”

“You could be. Especially considering its believed only this witch can perform the vitalum vitalis. That’s an exaggeration, it’s a rare gift but not that rare, but it is an indication.” She said. “And its not a legend. It’s real, she’s real, she could be you.”

“And why does that mean covens are here?”

“Because they want to recruit you. If your coven has the strongest witches, then it’s the strongest coven. Now, some could simply be curious, but others might be after your power. We need to be ready, which means we need to figure out what you can do.” Her mother said.

“Telekinesis, we already know. Resurrecting the dead. Divination.” Felicity began to list.

“Divination? Not clairvoyance?”

“No, I only think I know everything.” The hacker remarked.

“Pyrokinesis?”

“I haven’t tried it.” Felicity admitted.

“I’ll make a list to try.” Donna said. “How about compulsion?” She didn’t answer immediately.

“What’s compulsion?” Oliver asked. it sounded ominous.

“Basically, mind control.” Felicity admitted. “My grandmother excelled at it.”

“Your grandmother mind-controlled people?” Oliver had been through a lot, but the thought that someone could control his mind and make him do whatever they wanted terrified him.

Felicity didn’t like what he was implying and needed to set something straight. “My grandmother was a Jewish woman living in Europe during World War II. She did some things she never thought she’d have to in order to survive being a Jewish woman living in Europe during World War II and help as many people as possible. And that included mind-controlling Nazis when it needed to. She made them look the other way at the right moment, made them forget things, forget seeing certain people. She even used her gift on a few occasions to make them kill each other rather than the people they were trying to exterminate. She was trying to save as many people as possible and she always told me that the only thing she regretted was that she wasn’t able to save more.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have- I shouldn’t have been judgmental when I didn’t know the context.” Oliver said. “The idea that mind-control is possible is troubling, but I shouldn’t have just assumed things about her.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Donna pointed out.

“I’ve done it once. My first year of college, I overheard this stereotypical frat boy bragging about spiking some girl’s drink at a party. I compelled him to go to the police station and confess to every time he’s done that.” She explained. “He’s gonna be in prison for a long time. I didn’t like the way doing that made me feel, so I haven’t done it since.”

“Maybe we should take a break.” Oliver suggested. He could tell Felicity didn’t like talking about this particular subject.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity continues to learn more about her powers and Sara finds herself in danger.

“Maybe we should take a break.” Oliver suggested. He could tell Felicity didn’t like talking about this particular subject.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Felicity said as she walked out of the foundry.

Donna didn’t follow after her, but Oliver did. He could tell she was upset and knew ignoring the way she was feeling wasn’t good. He followed her upstairs and watched as she took a seat on the steps leading up to Verdant’s stage, taking a deep breath.

“I know I didn’t say it, but taking a break kinda meant I wanted to be alone.”

“Well, I didn’t know if you wanted to talk about it, so….”

“Why would I want to?”

“I don’t know, but I wanted you to have someone to talk to, just in case you wanted to.” He said, shuffling his feet. He debated what to do for several seconds before taking a seat next to her. “Or we can sit here in silence.”

“You wanna ask something about mind control, don’t you?”

“In general, no. About your experience, yes.” He admitted. “The reason why you stopped. You didn’t like the way it made you feel. Who knows how many victims you helped get closure or how many other attacks you prevented. You shouldn’t be ashamed of that.”

“That’s not- when I said the way I felt, that wasn’t what I meant. I mean, how it felt when I controlled him. The sensation grossed me out.”

“Oh. What did it feel like?”

“Have you ever touched something that was kinda slimy and gross? Or it just felt weird? Like raw chicken. Touching raw chicken always makes me wanna gag. Now, imagine that sensation in your brain. That’s how it felt. I don’t know if it was just him or if its like that every time, and I don’t wanna know. Since that happened, I’ve decided mind control should only be used in a very desperate situation.”

“I won’t argue that one. if you weren’t ashamed, why did you need to take a break though?”

“It’s- my mother is my mother. I can’t really- She was unhappy when I said I wanted to stop using my magic, she made that clear. And now that I’ve started using it again, she still isn’t happy. I can’t win with her.”

“It’s not a matter of winning.” Donna said walking over to them. “All I’ve wanted is for you to be safe. Not using your magic made you vulnerable to magical threats. And now that you’ve started using it again, your power could draw some pretty bad people towards you.”

“We should get back to discussing my powers.” Felicity said. “Telekinesis, divination, vitalum vitalis, teleportation, compulsion. Pyrokinesis, maybe.”

“Can you think of any others?”

“Well, I’ve always been good at potions, but that’s a skill, not a gift.”

“What’s the difference?” Oliver asked.

“I can teach you how to brew potions, I can’t teach you how to teleport.” Donna said. “Any others?”

“I kinda- I don’t know how to explain it. It’s not quite your ‘danger meter’ but I can tell when something bad’s going to happen. And it’s not divination, because I don’t have to divine anything.”

“Give me an example.”

“We were hunting a serial killer and I went undercover. As soon as I turned left the store, I knew he was going to kidnap me. When I found Oliver bleeding in my car, I didn’t get the same feeling, so I knew he wasn’t a threat.”

“You can sense danger. That must come in handy, considering the life you live.” Her mother remarked.

“’Can we not talk about that right now?” Felicity said.

“Hey guys, we- who’s she?” Roy asked as he and Digg entered the club and saw Donna.

“Roy, John, meet my mom. She’s here to help me with our witchy issues, which are bigger than we thought.”

“How big are we talking?” John asked.

“I may or may not be the witch messiah and three covens, if not more, have come to Starling looking for me.” She answered with a straight face.

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

After Sara refused to tell Ra’s any information about the witch that saved her life, he’d confined her to her quarters in Nanda Parbat. He hoped some time in isolation would help her sort out her priorities. Now, after the priestess had failed to provide any answers, he decided to try another tactic.

“The witch, who was she?” He demanded.

“I don’t know.”

“I will give you one more opportunity to tell me willingly. After that, I will resort to much less pleasant methods.” He warned. “Who is she?”

“I am telling the truth. I don’t know.”

“Very well.” He sighed, gesturing to the guards with him. They each grabbed one of Sara’s arms and dragged her out of the room. “I have other ways of getting such answers.”

* * *

 

**Starling City**

“The witch messiah?” Roy said. “So, these people think you’re, like, witch Jesus or something?”

“More like the witch Dali Lama or the witch pope. I’m not ‘the promised one’; I’m the ‘once in a generation’ witch. Wait, that means- oh my god, I’m Buffy.”

“What?” Oliver said with a confused look.

“Buffy, the vampire slayer. It’s a show, one that came and went long before you were shipwrecked, so you should’ve heard of it.”

“I know what it is. I just don’t get the reference.”

“She’s the Slayer. There’s only one at a time. There’s only one super-witch at a time.” Felicity explained before turning to her mother. “So, am I this super-witch?”

“There’s two things we need to test. One, pyrokinesis.” Donna answered.

“And what’s two?”

“If you can talk to the dead. Where’s the closest graveyard?”

“You want me to talk to the dead?”

“I want you to try.”

Felicity spun on her heels and walked towards the stairs leading to the foundry. “Ok, well let’s go downstai- something’s wrong.”

“What is-?”

“Sara’s in trouble.” Felicity answered, her eyes not completely focused. “Ra’s, he’s going to- no.” She started muttering something under her breath.

Oliver turned to Donna. “What’s she doing?”

“I’m not entirely sure.” The blonde answered.

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

The Demon Head decided to start small. He had the guards beat Sara for a few moments before he even started questioning her. He ordered them to restrain Sara to the wall, which they did and then left. He picked up a small dagger and began cutting across her skin. He asked her about the witch but she remained silent. The priestess stood in the room but didn’t speak.

Ra’s was only on his fourth or fifth cut when Sara vanished. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Either Taer Al-Safer has magic or the witch who saved her life is more powerful than we thought.”

* * *

 

**Starling City**

Upon leaving the airport, Yvonne ran into another witch, Amber from the Salem coven. The New Orleans and Salem covens historically had issues, but the two witches put that aside given the situation. Yvonne and Amber were holed up at the Starling City library, looking through old newspapers for signs of anything weird or magical happening when they felt a shift in the air.

“What the hell was that?”

“I think that might’ve been the witch we’re looking for.”

 

Felicity kept repeating the same spell over and over until suddenly, Sara appeared in front of her. She nearly fell over, but John rushed over and caught her. After collecting her bearing, Sara started looking around. She was favoring her right side and they were fairly certain she was bleeding from somewhere.

“Seconds ago, I was in Nanda Parbat. How did I get here?”

“About that, I kinda- I sensed you were in danger so I kinda apported you here.”

“Apported?”

“It’s a word. If I send myself somewhere else, I teleport. If I send someone else from Point A to Point B, its apporting.” Felicity answered. “Ra’s was in the middle of- Are you okay?”

“No. He knows a witch saved my life. He’s trying to find you. I don’t know why.”

“Well, there’s kinda a line and I’ve got a rule about creepy, bearded weirdos with swords.”

Sara smirked before a look of confusion crossed her face. “How do you know what he looks like?”

“When I saved your life, I saw some of your memories. A few included your time with the League. They passed in the blink of an eye and by the time I realized what they were, you were probably already explaining what happened to Ra’s al Ghul.”

“Did you just say Ra’s al Ghul?” Donna asked.

“Yes. Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna has some explaining to do, and Felicity makes a shocking discovery.

“Did you just say Ra’s al Ghul?” Donna asked.

“Yes.” Oliver said. “Why?”

Donna fell silent and looked away from everyone.

“Mom, what do you know about Ra’s al Ghul?”

“Only what I’ve heard, and the legends that have been passed down. I don’t think there’s a witch alive who doesn’t know about him.”

“Except me because you basically told me I was a witch, handed me some of grandma’s grimoires and walked away.” Felicity interjected. Part of her wondered how different things would be if she knew the truth from the start and not been the last person to know how powerful she was.

“That was a mistake. I realize now that I should’ve told you. I should’ve told you everything from the beginning, but I did what I thought was right. You were six-years-old and they wanted to use you as a weapon. What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to think? All I wanted was to keep you safe.”

“Ra’s al Ghul, what do you know?” Felicity said. They could discuss the other things later.

“He’s been looking for a witch, a very powerful witch, for a very long time. He needs them for a specific purpose, and he’s taken dozens of witches, believing they might be the powerful one he needs. None of the witches he’s taken were ever seen again. He did more to exterminate us in the last two hundred years than a thousand years of paranoia.”

“Do you know what he wants? What the spell is?” Oliver asked. He didn’t know a lot about magic or witchcraft but without those elements, Ra’s no different than Merlyn or Slade.

“Some say he’s trying to become immortal, others say he wants to resurrect his lost love. I’ve also heard he’s trying to reignite something, but the legends don’t specify what it is.”

“And now he’s after me.”

“I’m sorry Felicity.” Sara told her.

“Don’t be. I don’t regret doing what I did. I just- maybe I should’ve done it differently.” She said.

 

Elsewhere in the city, the witches were trying to figure out where the massive burst of energy had come from. Yvonne wasn’t sure that it was possible all of this power could be coming from just one witch. She was sure it had to be a coven of some kind.

“Witch or coven, we still need to find her.” Amber argued.

“Well, well, well. Look what the black cat dragged in.” Melanie remarked as she rounded the corner with Charlotte and caught sight of them.

“Black cat? Really? Like this look isn’t cliché enough?” Yvonne replied, gesturing to them. The two European women were dressed in all black and wore black hats with wide brims. If the hats had been pointy, everyone would be asking them if they knew when Halloween was. “What are you doing here?”

“Same thing as last time, and the same thing that you are.”

“What do you think’s gonna happen when we find her? One witch is being pursued by four covens. Only one of us can succeed.” Amber pointed out.

“Five, actually.” Yun Tan said as she walked up behind them. “Yet, we still don’t know why we’re searching for her.”

“You wanna pack up and go home, fine. Less competition for me.” Charlotte said.

“I don’t plan to. I was simply remarking that we are all operating without knowing the full details. And clearly, this witch is onto us, if the failed locator spells are anything to go by.”

“Maybe that’s the problem.” Yvonne said.

“What are you saying?” Amber asked confused.

“Something my grandma said to me when I was first learning magic.” One of the first things her grandmother taught her was to listen to her instincts. She believed that a witch could know every spell in the universe, but it wouldn’t make up for her natural intuition. “She’s a witch, and I’m gonna guess she’s aware of her powers. She probably put a cloaking spell on herself years ago which is why we can’t locate her using a locator spell or scrying.”

“Then how do we find her?”

Yvonne shrugged before walking away. She headed towards the downtown area where her instincts were telling her to go.

* * *

 

**Nanda Parbat**

“Either Taer Al-Safer has magic or the witch who saved her life is more powerful than we thought.” The priestess said to Ra’s when he asked how Sara had vanished.

“Sara Lance has no magic. She was tested for any trace of ability when she was brought before me. Not only did you claim she had none, but you claimed her family tree was free of witches.”

Potential recruits to the League were brought in front of Ra’s so he could decide whether or not they were worth his time. This was when they had to prove themselves worthy of his teachings. During this meeting, the priestess would sense if the person had any magical abilities.

“Then the witch who saved her is far more powerful than we thought. Assuming this woman is in Starling it would take a great deal of power to transport her from this dungeon to Starling. An almost impossible amount of power.”

“So she is the one I have been searching for.” He gave orders for two assassins to go to Starling. Either Sara would be found or their presence would force the witch out of hiding. 

* * *

 

**Starling City**

After a moment of silence, Felicity turned to Sara. “I need to know what he asked. About me. Or anything he might’ve said. it might tell us what he wants.”

“He sensed your magic on me when I returned to Nanda Parbat. The first questions he asked were about you. He knew you were powerful, claimed the magic he sensed was strong magic. The priestess must’ve tried to locate you or something because he left me alone for a few days ‘to think things over’. After a few days, he came back and demanded the same answers about who you were, where you were, what magic you’d done. I refuse to tell him anything.”

“And he’d never mentioned magic or sorcery before this?” Oliver asked.

“Not directly. There’s a pool of water in Nanda Parbat. The waters have mystical properties. Or at least, that’s what Nyssa claimed when I asked her about them. They allow someone to live beyond their natural lifespan and can heal most injuries.” She admitted. “That’s the closest to anything magical I know about him.”

Donna was about to say something when Thea walked into the club. Oliver had forgotten, but she mentioned wanting to reopen Verdant the day earlier. She threw Oliver and Roy both annoyed looks and headed in the direction of the office. Unfortunately, when she got too close to the entrance to the foundry, she encountered an invisible barrier and was thrown backwards.

“What did you do?” Oliver asked as he ran over to his unconscious sister.

“It must’ve been my protection spell, but-“

“But what?”

“It protects against hostile witches and those under another’s influence.”

“Meaning?”

“Either Thea’s a witch, which she isn’t because Mom and I would be able to sense her. Or someone’s controlling her.” Felicity explained. She put a hand on Thea’s forehead and started muttering something. “She wasn’t compelled, but something’s wrong with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver work to help Thea, while Sara remembers something crucial and unanswered questions start to pile up.

“What do you mean something’s wrong with her?”

“I mean, someone’s been messing around with Thea’s freewill. Or in her head. Either way, not good.”

As soon as Felicity said there was something wrong with Thea, Oliver picked his sister up from the floor and ran downstairs into the foundry. Felicity and Donna rushed after him and the others followed behind them.

Felicity told Oliver to put Thea in the middle of the room and raced around looking for supplies to help Thea and stop whoever was controlling her. The counterspell they needed involved a lot of materials, and Felicity wanted to help the younger woman was quickly as possible. as Felicity and Donna raced around the lair, Sara looked at Thea with a torn expression.

“You said she isn’t herself? Do you know how long she’s been like this?” She asked.

“No, but I suppose I can find out. Why?” Felicity stated.

“She killed me.”

“What?”

“The archer who shot me, it was Thea.”

“The- no, it couldn’t have been her.” Oliver argued. “She wouldn’t- she doesn’t know how to use a bow.”

“Neither did you until the island. It can be taught.”

“Well, we’ll find out soon enough.” Felicity said as she finished her set up. A circle of white candles surrounded Thea in the foundry. She’d used her telekinesis to move the furniture out of the way so that Thea was lying on the ground. “Let’s see if I’m pyrokinetic.”

“Now?”

“I need to light all of these candles before Thea wakes up. All at once would be easiest.” Felicity put a hand over one of the candles and focused. Moments later, the wick was lit. Looking at the others, Felicity concentrated and they all began to burn as well.

“Okay, what do we do?” Roy asked.

“You, John and Sara, stay out of the circle. Oliver, I need you to hold Thea.”

Oliver sat on the floor and held Thea in his arms, but still asked for an explanation. “Why?”

“Whatever did this to her, whatever happened, they might not want it to wear off. It might not be so easy to reverse.” Donna said. “And if it causes her to convulse or go into some kind of trance, someone needs to hold her down.”

“Ok. let’s do this.” Felicity said as she stepped into the circle, holding a bowl with unidentified leaves and herbs in it.

She bent down to Thea’s level and started muttering something in a language Oliver didn’t know. It sounded similar to Latin, but he knew it wasn’t Latin. He found the language to be oddly comforting, although he couldn’t explain why. As Felicity chanted, she began crushing up the leaves. After several minutes, she turned her attention away from Thea and towards the bowl in her hands.

“Turn Thea on her side.”

“What?”

“Turn her on her side. Trust me.”

Oliver turned Thea so that she was on her side. Seconds later, she began coughing. When the coughing was over, a sprig of a plant Oliver didn’t recognize had come out of her mouth. Felicity knelt down and picked it up.

“What is that?” Roy asked.

“It’s called Voltura. It isn't inherently magical, but witches use it in certain potions, sparingly. Mostly, its used to calm people down, in very small doses. It’s a plant native to South America. It puts anyone who consumes it into a very impressionable state of mind, open to suggestion.” She explained. “Someone drugged Thea with this, based on the amount she purged from her system, more than once.”

“Who would-?”

“Malcolm Merlyn.” Sara answered. “He’s alive, that’s why I came back here.”

“Where the hell am I? How did I get here?” Thea yelled, having woken up. “Ollie, where are-?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I don’t- I think I left town for a while, but that’s- its fuzzy after that.” She answered.

“Who did you go with?”

“I can’t tell you. You’ll get mad.”

“I won’t get mad. I’m just- I’ve been worrying about you.”

“Malcolm, okay? I left with Malcolm. He said- Mom had lied to me and then I found Roy’s gear from him working with the Arrow, and you haven’t even tried to talk to me and-“

“Speedy, what are you talking about? I called you everyday for months. You never answered, and just kept texting me pictures.” Oliver told her.

“No, I- that doesn’t matter. Where am I?”

“I think there’s something your brother needs to tell you.” Felicity said as she started ushering the others out. “We’ll give you some space.”

“You’re the Arrow, aren’t you?” Thea asked him point blank.

“Or maybe they don’t need some space.”

“Yes, I am.” Oliver said. “And Malcolm, for some unknown reason, has been drugging you for months. It made you susceptible to his suggestions.”

“What did he make me do?”

“Nothing. We were able to get it out of your system before it came to that.” Sara said. She had conflicting emotions about Thea right now, the younger woman had killed her, but she knew telling her the truth wouldn’t be helpful right now. Felicity got Thea some water and the team left while Oliver stayed to talk with Thea about the island, their parents and Malcolm/

 

In his hideout, Malcolm Merlyn sat waiting. Thea had killed Sara. He knew she’d completed the task, he had the video to prove it. Yet, nothing he predicted would happen after Sara’s death was happening. There’d been no movement by the League. Oliver and his team didn’t seem to be chasing down leads. Neither Lance seemed to be mourning. He’d sent Thea to Verdant, hoping to find answers, but she hadn’t returned.

Why wasn’t his plan going according to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?  
> The plot is thickening, isn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm tries to find Thea, the witches close in on Felicity and the League comes to town.

In his hideout, Malcolm Merlyn sat waiting. Thea had killed Sara. He knew she’d completed the task, he had the video to prove it. Yet, nothing he predicted would happen after Sara’s death was happening. There’d been no movement by the League. Oliver and his team didn’t seem to be chasing down leads. Neither Lance seemed to be mourning. He’d sent Thea to Verdant, hoping to find answers, but she hadn’t returned.

Why wasn’t his scheme going according to plan?

 

After Thea had taken some time to process the fact that her brother was the Arrow, Malcolm had tried to mind-control her and she had months of memories missing, she walked over to Felicity. There was something she needed to know, but she didn’t want to ask Oliver or Roy. Roy because of her remaining anger at him about lying about working with the Arrow and Oliver because she wasn’t sure how honest he’d be. Felicity was a good person to ask; she didn’t have an emotional connection or past with her.

“Did he really call me everyday?” Thea asked.

“Yeah. He called and the most he’d get in response was a short text from you saying you couldn’t talk because you were sightseeing in whatever city you claimed to be in, followed by a picture. He asked me to track your phone a few times, but when you said you were in Athens, you were in Athens, so it didn’t raise any red flags.”

“Do you know what he wanted from me? Malcolm, I mean.”

“Can I be honest? I think he wanted to use you to manipulate Oliver into making his problems go away. The Undertaking, I don’t need to tell you how bad it was or how angry people got. I think he pissed off someone he couldn’t win against and wanted to make your brother take care of it for him.”

Thea was about to argue when a loud crashing noise could be heard from upstairs. “What the hell was that?” Oliver asked, going to check it out.

“Wait, don’t do anything.” Donna remarked. The crashing noise was heard again.

“I know I’m new to this whole magic thing, but that doesn’t sound good.”

“Because it isn’t. That is the sound of someone trying to knock down the protection barrier.” Felicity explained. “Everyone stay down here.” She warned before vanishing.

“What the hell is happening?!” Thea yelled.

“Magic’s real. Its how we were able to help you get free from Malcolm. Felicity’s a witch.” Roy said, giving her the very watered down summary.

Felicity reappeared. “All clear. It was just Malcolm.”

“Just Malcolm? How is it clear if he’s here?”

“Because I used my magic to knock him out. He’ll be out for at least the next 16 hours. And we have bigger problems.”

“What bigger problems?”

“Ra’s is after me. There are a bunch of other witches in town and we don’t know what they want. I have no idea what I’m actually capable of. I could go on.” Felicity said. Her eyes glossed over for a second. “They’re here.”

“Who’s here?”

 

Yvonne listened to her instincts for once and soon found herself standing outside of Verdant. The door to the club was unlocked, so she went inside. In the middle of the bar, she saw a middle aged man who was unconscious. She decided she’d check on him after she explored the club a little more. Something magical had happened here, she could feel it.

She stepped around Malcolm’s prone form and walked further into the club. She saw two doors towards the back of the building. One was likely an office, while the other had a sign that said ‘maintenance’ on it. She walked towards the office, but was thrown back after a few steps.

Yvonne was annoyed, but stood up and brushed herself off. She walked back towards the office, but stopped just before where she’d been thrown back last time. Reaching her hand out, it encountered something solid. There was a barrier spell in place, keeping her from moving forward. It was a very powerful barrier spell.

“I guess that means the witch we’re looking for is here.” A voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Amber and Melanie standing there.

“You followed me?”

“You were the only one who seemed to have an idea about how to find her.” Amber shrugged.

“The other two?”

“No clue. Calling their covens maybe.” Melanie answered. “Or watching the exits so she can’t escape without us running into her.”

“Speaking of covens, I should call mine. No one told me what to do after we found this witch.” Yvonne said, mostly to herself.

All five witches called their covens while they were staking out Verdant. All five received the same order to not let the witch out of their sight until other members of their coven arrived.

“Easier said than done.” Amber scoffed. They didn’t even know for sure if the witch was even in the building, just that she’d cast a spell there.

 

“Do you know why the Demon Head sent us here?” One assassin asked his companion as they drove into the city.

“We’re searching for a witch. And Taer Al Safher.”

“Do you have any idea how to find a witch? Because I don’t.”

“I think finding Sara Lance will solve that issue. If not, how hard can it truly be?”

 

Felicity announced someone was there and then started rummaging through spell ingredients. “I need to get you all out of here.”

“What are you talking about?”

“There are people here. Other witches. They’re looking for me. I need to get all of you out of here.”

“They’re looking for a witch. Not necessarily you.” Donna pointed out. “I’ll go distract them.”

“You wanna be bait? What if they’re here to kill me?”

“They aren’t, but the longer we keep them away from you, the better.” She said as she walked towards the stairs.

She walked upstairs and opened the door. She stepped into the empty club. The three witches in the room stared at her. “You’re the witch we’ve been seeking?” Amber asked.

“No, she’s not.” Yvonne responded. “She’s a witch but she’s not the one we’ve been looking for. She was on the same plane as me flying here.”

“You’re right. I’m not.”

“Great. More competition.” Melanie scoffed.

Felicity had followed her mother upstairs, but didn’t step out into the hallway. She waited for the witches’ attention to be on her mother before she made a move. Muttering under her breath, Felicity cast a spell. The witches blinked, and when they opened their eyes, all five of them were standing alone at the very edge of town. Miles away from where they'd just been, and from each other.

“I had it handled.” Donna told Felicity.

“Yes, but this is my mess.” Her daughter said. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets some answers from her mother, the witches call in back-up and the League makes a discovery.

When the five witches realized they’d been transported to the very edge of Starling, they realized they’d severely underestimated the witch they were looking for. She seemed to know not only that they were trying to locate her, but she also was capable of performing five separate banishing spells at the same time. All without raising any suspicion.

Melanie returned to her hotel room and reported to her coven that she’d lost her lead. Three of the others did the same. Yun Tan went for a different approach. She contacted the elders of her coven and told them that it seemed the woman she was after wasn’t interested in whatever offer they were going to make. Something in her gut told her that the longer she tried to track Felicity down, the less convincing they would be. The elders acknowledged her observation, but refused to give up so quickly.

 

Felicity and Donna went back into the foundry. “Coast is clear. Completely. We can go.”

“Just like that?” Roy asked.

“Yup. They left.”

“And Malcolm?”

“Still unconscious.” Donna said. “I don’t know what you wanna do with him.”

“Leave him. if I’m right, and my instinct says I am, the League’s on its way here. They’ll handle him.” Felicity said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go home.” Oliver nodded, grabbed his things and started to follow her. “Uh, where are you going?”

“With you, so that I can keep you safe.” He answered.

“I don’t need you to keep me safe.”

“The League of Assassins and at least five witches are looking for you.”

“And I’m more powerful than both of them.” She countered. “If I wanted, I could teleport them to inside an active volcano. Trust me, I can handle myself.”

“Just because you can take them all on doesn’t mean you have to. Please, let me do this.”

“Fine, whatever.” She said, rolling her eyes. She didn’t have the energy right now to argue with Oliver, get the information she wanted from her mother and figure out what her next step was all at once.

“We need to stop by a graveyard on the way home.” Donna said.

“The dead can wait. I wanna go home and eat ice cream.” She insisted.

Sara returned to her hideout. Digg went home to Lyla. Roy drove Thea home, hoping to get a chance to talk with her. He also didn’t want to leave her alone in case Felicity’s spell had any side effects. Oliver, Donna and Felicity drove back to the blonde’s condo in silence. Donna and Oliver were both worried about Felicity, while she found herself more angry at them and the situation than anything else.

No one spoke until they were inside and Felicity had gotten her ice cream. “Ok, stop jerking me around. I know there has to be a name for what I am. A term, something. What is it?”

“The term my mother used translates to ‘Supreme Witch’ more or less. She often told me stories about a witch with abilities like yours and as powerful as you seemed to be. Until your powers emerged, I thought it was just a myth.”

“And in any of those myths or stories, did she say what made this witch so powerful? Or why?”

“According to the legend, this Supreme Witch is so powerful because she was the first of us. She was the first witch and once a generation, a witch is born that’s….her.”

“Wait, you’re saying I’m a reincarnation?”

“No, you aren’t. Past lives don’t come into this at all. You were chosen, at birth, to carry on her legacy.” Donna elaborated. “You aren’t her, but you have her strength, her powers, and if everything my mother told me is right, similar personalities.”

 

Amber woke up the following morning to an incessant knock on the door of her hotel room. She bolted out of bed and opened it to find three other witches from her coven standing on the other side. They all looked annoyed.

“You lost her.”

“No, I got close to her and she apported me five miles away from her. Along with everyone else who was on her trail.”

“I don’t care about everyone else. You were given a task and you failed.”

“I didn’t fail. All you said was ‘find the witch’. You didn’t tell me what to look for or give me any kind of advice on how to do that. Or tell me why. You set me up.” Amber defended. “What’s so special about this witch anyway?”

“She isn’t just a witch, she’s the first witch.” The older woman answered. “Do you have any idea what we could do with that kind of power?”

“She’s made it clear that she isn’t interested.”

“Why should we care what she wants?”

 

Two assassins crept into Verdant, hoping to avoid any traps or warning systems Oliver might have installed since the last time they were there. Both men froze in their spots when they spotted a prone form on the ground. The younger man walked over and turned the body over.

“I don’t believe it.”

“Who is it?”

“Al Saher.”

“Is he still alive?”

“Yes, merely unconscious. We should contact the others and tell them we found him.”

“Al Saher is not why we came here. We’re here for one reason and only one reason. The witch.”

“So we allow a man who violated our code to live because making a call is that much of an inconvenience?” he argued. “For all we know, he is also pursuing the witch we seek.”

“You can contact the Demon Head if you wish.” The older assassin wasn’t going to risk his life for his partner’s theory. Yes, finding Malcolm was important, and they would be rewarded, but everything in Nanda Parbat had been put on hold until Sara or Felicity was found, so he wanted to prioritize. The younger assassin left to contact the League.

 

In Nanda Parbat, Ra’s was organizing a bigger group to head to Starling and track down the witch when Nyssa stormed into the room.

“Where is she? Where is Sara?” She demanded. She’d seen Sara briefly when the blonde returned to Nanda Parbat, but hadn’t seen or heard from her at all since that day.

“She was taken. She saw something she wasn’t supposed to and a witch abducted her.” He answered. Perhaps telling Nyssa what was going on would benefit him. After all, no one in the League knew Sara as well as Nyssa did. “The witch is believed to be in Starling City. I was sending some men to investigate. I assume you plan to join them?”

“As if I would choose any other option.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity takes a more aggressive stance towards the other covens, one coven makes a smart decision and the witches aren't Felicity's only problem.

The following day, Oliver walked into Felicity’s living room at 5am. He was surprised to find her already awake. She was sitting on the couch with her eyes close and her legs crossed, a serene expression on her face. He expected her to still be asleep for another few hours at least.

“Felicity?”

“She’s meditating.” Donna said quietly. “Not a good idea to interrupt.”

“She didn’t strike me as the meditating type.” He said. Felicity seemed too full of energy most of the time to be able to sit down and sit still for long enough to meditate.

“I’m not,” Felicity said, without opening her eyes, “but the last few days have been a bit of a rollercoaster. And the last thing we need is for my magic to go haywire on me with a bunch of witches who don’t understand the word ‘no’ looking for me and the League when they get here.”

“Your magic isn’t gonna go haywire.” Donna promised her.

“Well, I feel like a computer that’s being pushed beyond its processing power right now, and I’m not even doing anything. Besides, you don’t know what I can or can’t do. You said so yourself.”

“I might not know what its like to be you, but I do know magic, I know witchcraft. You aren’t gonna be over-processed or whatever the right term is. You know I don’t understand your tech mumbo jumbo.”

“I feel like I’m being overexerted and I’m hoping meditation will help with that. That’s all you need to know.”

“Overexerted how?” Oliver asked. “I wanna help but-.”

“This is one fight you can’t help with, Oliver.” She told him.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” He said, leaving the room to give her some privacy.

Oliver and Donna stayed in the kitchen until they heard Felicity speak again. “Frack.”

“What’s wrong?”

“They call in reinforcements.”

“The League?” Oliver asked. “They’re already here?”

“No, the witches. They called their covens. Someone’s trying to locate me.” She said, getting up from her spot. She walked over to one of her cabinets and started pulling different spell ingredients out.

 

Amber watched as the three other witches from her coven set up the altar to perform a locating spell. Their logic was that four witches were more powerful than one, and together they could overpower the cloaking spell Felicity had used. Amber was skeptical to say the least. Four witches may be more powerful than one, but the witch they were after, if the legends were true, was more powerful than their entire coven. Her concerns were ignored, so she just watched them set up the spell and waited for them to fail.

Elsewhere, two other covens, the Paris and London ones, were doing the same thing.

“It’s time.” The coven leader said, snapping Amber out of her stupor. She held out a hand and waited for the younger woman to take it.

She joined their circle and waited for the others to begin chanting. They began reciting the spell. After the third repetition, the candles on the altar blew out. The witches ignored it and continued. After a few more chants, Amber felt a shift in the air and opened one eye. One of the others had started bleeding from her nose. The woman either didn’t notice or didn’t care, and continued chanting. Amber then heard a very loud crack, followed by a scream of pain. One of the coven members was cradling one arm against her chest. By the looks of things, her arm was broken.

“I told you isn’t interested.” Amber told her shocked fellow witches.

 

“That’ll take care of them for a while.” Felicity said when she was done performing her spell.

“What did you do?”

“I made my ‘no’ more forceful.” She answered. “I tried to warn them. I gave them a second warning. But they didn’t listen.” She’d used a tiny bit of her powers to try and disrupt the other witches. When that didn’t work, she used a little more power to block their spell. When they insisted on continuing, she used a larger amount of power to make their own magic rebound onto them. It could have knocked them out, or caused some sort of physical injury, but it was kind of their own fault. “I directed their own magic back at them.”

 

“How did she do that?” Amber asked the leader of her coven.

“She absorbed our magic and reflected it back at us. She’s even stronger than I thought. We need to recruit her, fast.”

“She broke Peggy’s arm!”

“She’s powerful. We need that kind of power on our side. She doesn’t know us. She probably thinks we wanna use her for something, not ask her to join us.”

“But you do want to use her. You just said you did.”

“You’re young. You don’t understand how important she is yet.”

 

Yvonne watched her grandmother prepare for a ritual. This morning, she’d received a call telling her that her grandmother and two other members of the New Orleans coven had come to Starling. Yvonne had been away for days and the few times she called home, she wasn’t able to tell the others much about the witch she was looking for or how the search was going. When she saw her grandmother again, she admitted that she was pretty sure Felicity didn’t want to join them.

“Why not just perform a locator spell?” One of the other witches asked. “With the four of us-.”

“You haven’t seen what this witch can do.” Yvonne said. “It wouldn’t help.”

“You’re right. And I expect it will only make her angry.” Yvonne’s grandmother said. “I think she’s made it clear she is not interested in joining our coven. It is not the answer we wanted, but we will respect it.”

“What are you doing then?”

“Making amends. There’s a lot of negative magical energy in this city. This ritual should get rid of some of it.”

“Why? Why don’t we all just go home?”

“I wanted this witch to become a member of our coven, but it was not the only reason we sent someone to investigate. We’re dying out. We have plenty of enemies. I wanted the First Witch’s heir as a sister, yes, but we need her as an ally more.” Yvonne’s grandmother said.

 

Felicity was cleaning up the ingredients from the spell she performed when she paused and started staring at a potted plant on one of her end tables. “Interesting.”

“What?” Oliver asked.

“That plant was almost dead an hour ago. Now, it’s thriving.”

“Because of the spell you did?”

“No. I think one of the covens is trying to apologize.”

“By saving your plant?”

“It’s hard to explain, but my magic didn’t heal that plant. Someone else’s did. And the vibe I get tells me this is a ‘sorry we didn’t back off’ healing.” She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. We’ve got bigger problems. The League’s here. Nyssa’s back. Looking for witches in a town full of them.”

Across town, Nyssa had gathered the assassin in Starling City. She informed them that there was a powerful witch operating in the city. She demanded that the witch be found, alive, and brought back to Nanda Parbat for questioning. She made it clear that Sara wasn't to be harmed, but they could kill anyone else who got in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa runs into someone and Sara finds herself at a crossroads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been over a month since I updated. I have a lot of stories and sometimes updates fall through the cracks. Thank you guys for your patience.

Nyssa arrived in Starling and immediately went looking for Sara. She knew where Sara had been staying during her last visit to Starling and when she escaped from her captors, that’s where the blonde would most likely head. Nyssa was a little surprised that her beloved had been abducted in the first place. Sara was a difficult person to catch unawares. Unless she knew the person who took her, which seemed unlikely. She decided to use Sara’s hideout as her own for the time being, and explore the area surrounding it.

While Nyssa had stopped for food after a few hours of searching, she thought she saw a familiar head of hair cross in front of the café she was in. She grabbed her things and rushed outside, not wanting to let them get away. She followed the woman from a distance until she turned off of the bust street onto a side road.

“Sara?”

“Nyssa? What are you doing here?” Sara asked.

“Father told me- he said you were abducted by a witch.”

She scoffed. “Of course he did. The only person who was holding me against my will was your father.”

“What? Father wouldn’t do such a thing.”

“He dragged me into a dungeon and tortured me. So, yes he would.”

“But why-.”

“Because a witch saved my life last time I was in town. And I refused to tell him who the witch is.”

“If you know who this witch is, why wouldn’t you tell him? It’s well-known that my father has….an interest in discovering witches.”

“People that your father take an interest in tend to die.” She pointed out. “And I couldn’t do that to her.”

“So, you will not return with me, and you will not give me the information he’s after.”

“No.” She said sadly.

“Very well then.” Nyssa responded. “I hope you realize what you’re doing, what consequences this will have.”

“I do.”

Another League member appeared behind Nyssa. They were in an alley with no other exit. Even if Nyssa were to let Sara go, the other assassin wouldn’t. She was effectively trapped. The blonde prepared herself for a fight. If they were going to take her, they were going to have to work for it.

The masked assassin stepped forward when suddenly, an unseen force threw him to the side. He hit the wall and found himself unable to move. Nyssa heard the collision and turned around to see what had happened.

“What sorcery is this?”

“Actually, they prefer to call it magic. It sounds less nefarious that way.” Sara said. “I’m not going back and I’m not helping you.”

“Do you really believe you have a choice?” Nyssa asked, taking a step towards her. She found herself flung into the wall a few seconds later. She tried to move away from the brick, but couldn’t.

Feeling like it was safe to come out now, Sara slowly made her way out of the alley. She rounded the corner and saw Donna leaning against the building.

“You-?”

“Let’s get out of here, then we’ll talk.” She responded, starting to walk away.

“How did you find me? How did you know-?”

When they were far enough away from the alley, she spoke. “Felicity sensed you were in danger. I don’t know if it’s because some of her magic is still in you or if she just sensed the threat of your friends back there.” She answered. “And I followed my gut, which led me to that alley. You didn’t slip up and mention Felicity’s name, did you?”

“No, the closest I got was using the word “her”. Not names came out of my mouth.”

“Good, because you seem like a good person, and Felicity likes you, but if you had, I would’ve killed you.” She said. “I’ll do whatever I have to do to protect my daughter. We need to get to Verdant.”

 

When Nyssa and her companion recovered from being held against the wall by an unseen force, she went back to her hideout and contacted her father. She confronted him about lying that Sara had been kidnapped; he didn’t even pretend to regret doing that, as it made Nyssa more focused on the mission. She then told him Sara wouldn’t give her any answers and that the witches hadn’t taken kindly to the League sneaking around.

“So, it is to be war then.”

“May I know what’s so special about this witch?” Nyssa asked him.

“When you find her, then I will tell you.” He answered. According to the priestess, they were almost out of time.

 

Donna and Sara were the last ones to arrive at Verdant. Oliver, Digg, Roy and Thea were already sitting in the club, wondering why they’d been called here. Donna entered and noticed that Felicity wasn’t there, however.

“Where did she go?” She asked.

“I thought she was with you.” Oliver said.

Felicity appeared, quite literally out of nowhere, next to Thea a few seconds later. Everyone jumped. “Sorry, I needed to repay a favor.”

“What favor?” Digg asked.

“I thought you made it so no one could do magic in here?” Oliver wondered.

“I made it so certain types of magic can’t be performed against me in here.” She clarified. “Even if I declared this a magic-free zone, it wouldn’t apply to me. The witch that casts that spell is immune to its effects. And I wanted to warn one of the covens. They aren’t being assholes about me saying no to them, so I thought they should know about Ra’s sending someone here. I don’t want them to get caught in the middle of this, or worse, die because of me. As soon as I figure out where the others are, I'm gonna warn them too.”

“I wasn’t here when you explained why this Ra’s person is so dangerous to witches. Could you explain that part?” Thea asked.

“Ra’s has spent 200 hundred years hunting witches. He’s looking for a very powerful witch, capable of performing a very difficult, and specific spell. Every witch he’s ever found has never been seen again.” Felicity said. “He’s so dedicated to having whatever spell it is performed that he tortured Sara because she wouldn’t tell him the name of the witch that saved her.”

“And now he’s sent someone here to find you.” Oliver stated.

“Yes, which is why we’re all here. Because all of you need to be safe while this is going on. And I’m still figuring out how powerful I am.” She said before she started muttering something. “That should work for the time being.”

“What should?”

“I cast a spell on all of you. It won’t save you from a shot to the head, but it should keep you safe. If Sara knows that I’m the witch, it’s a fair assumption that one of you might know as well, which is what I think Nyssa’s next move is going to be.”

“Wait, what about Laurel? She was here when-.”

“I know, I have it covered. She’ll be fine.” Felicity cast a spell on Laurel the night that Donna found out she’d saved Sara. Laurel knew a witch saved Sara. She knew Felicity was that witch. She was just unable to tell anyone. She didn’t know at the time that Ra’s was going to come after her, but she knew Laurel was the easiest person to target if someone came looking for her. It wasn’t fair, but it was the best way to keep both Laurel and Felicity safe. “Now, we need to plan for what happens next.”

 "What do you have in mind?" Oliver asked. He didn't know a lot about magic, but he knew about fighting. He could help strategize.

 

After she ended her conversation with her father, one of the assassins with Nyssa reminded her that they’d found Malcolm while looking for Sara and the witch. He might know or have seen something prior to the confrontation that left him unconscious. Nyssa supposed it was worth asking him what he may have seen.

She walked into the room where they had restrained him and waited for him to notice her presence. “Here to gloat?”

“You have no idea what the League’s purpose in this city is, do you?”

“You’re here to drag me to Nanda Parbat for breaking the code of the League of Assassins, and for killing Sara, I presume.”

“You aren’t the main reason we’ve come.” She told him. “And your information is wrong, Sara is alive.”

“What?”

“I saw her not two hours ago.” She said. “My father seeks another person in this city. Someone he values more than you.”

“So, if I help you, what, he’ll let me go?”

“I doubt that. He may give you a quick death, however.” She said. “How did you wind up unconscious in Verdant? I doubt Oliver Queen bested you.”

“He didn’t. I went to the club, looking for him. I don’t remember what happened after I entered the building.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.” He affirmed. “It’s all blank.”

“So, you didn’t see if Oliver had made any….new friends.”

“No. Like I said, I remember walking into the building and then waking up here. The person you're after, what did they do?”

"Their only crime could simply be being born." She said. "You don't have any useful information, so I will have two men escort you to Nanda Parbat to face justice."

"Wait!" He yelled. "Sara probably told Oliver about your encounter. They know you're here. I could still be useful."

"What are you suggesting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team plans, the League makes a move, and Felicity makes a daring decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late.

“We need to plan for what happens next.” Felicity told everyone.

“What exactly does that mean?” Digg asked.

“The League is here. The League is looking for me. I don’t have any interest in going to Nanda Parbat, but something tells me I can’t just tell them “thanks but no thanks”. Things are gonna go the way they always do and its gonna end in a fight.”

“You’re gonna take on the entire League of Assassins?” Sara asked skeptically.

“Not the entire League, because I don’t see him sending everyone here to capture me, but I am gonna do whatever I need to do to get them to leave me alone. Whatever it is Ra’s wants, he’s not getting it from me.” She said.

“Okay, so how do we- I’ve got some experience with magic, but not like this. How exactly do we stop them?” Oliver asked.

“You try not to die or let the League corner you, I’ll take care of the rest.”

“I know this is gonna sound like I read way too many comic books, but there’s- witches have weaknesses, they have to. Everyone has some weakness, what are yours?” Roy asked.

“We….don’t have weaknesses like that.” Donna said. “We’re not like werewolves where only silver bullets can kill us.”

“Werewolves are real?”

“Guys! Focus.” Felicity said. “Witches are still human. I can be killed. Most of the other weaknesses I have are more situational, like my emotions or getting distracted. Not something I can prevent but also not something the League will be able to rely on.”

Felicity and Donna spent the next few hours going through all of the magical texts they had, looking to create the best defensive strategy as possible. Despite Ra’s track record and what he’d done to Sara, Felicity didn’t actually want to hurt anyone. As she’d told the other covens, she just wanted to be left alone. They planned for a while, until Donna got hungry and decided to head out for some food.

 

“Shouldn’t we warn the others?” Yvonne asked one of the elders of her coven. Felicity had come to her hotel and warned her coven, which was preparing to leave, about Ra’s al Ghul sending men to Starling looking for witches. She warned them to leave as soon as possible.

“I tried. They didn’t believe me, thinking it was a ruse to distract them so that they would leave and we could continue our search without competition.” The other woman answered.

“Ra’s al Ghul has killed hundreds of us, and they think you’d lie about him being here?”

“Some covens are less traditional than ours. Some probably don’t even believe he’s real. If they don’t think he exists, they don’t have anything to be afraid of, do they?”

 

Nyssa stayed in Malcolm’s temporary prison, having him go over every little detail of how he wound up unconscious in Verdant, for over an hour. She could tell he was beginning to get annoyed at being asked to repeat himself over and over, especially since the events she was asking about were so mundane.

“’Why do you care how I wound up there?” He snapped.

“I would watch my tone, if I were you. My father has planned how you will die, but I am sure he wouldn’t be too upset if I were to remove a few body parts before you make it to Nanda Parbat.” She warned. “And I care because I have a feeling that the person I seek is the same one who overpowered you.”

“Why don’t you go talk to Oliver then?”

“All in good time.” She vowed.

Nyssa left Malcolm alone shortly thereafter. Sara had been Nyssa’s first choice to get answers from about the witch, but based on their last conversation, Sara had chosen sides against the League. She clearly felt some sort of responsibility to protect this witch, so Nyssa was now forced to make things harder on Sara, and thus Oliver. She also knew there was a likelihood that Oliver and his team were sheltering the witch, or at least knew her identity.

She went to Verdant, but unlike Malcolm, made no attempt to go inside the building. Instead, she lurked outside. Someone would exit the building eventually, or Oliver would notice her standing there, thanks to the surveillance equipment. The first person who left the building was a blonde woman in a tight blue dress that Nyssa had never seen before. Due to her appearance, she assumed the woman was an employee at the nightclub and didn’t move to confront her.

A few minutes later, Oliver walked out of the club through the side entrance. He made a beeline directly for her. “What are you doing here Nyssa?”

“I’m sure Sara has told you by now.” She answered. “I’m looking for the witch who healed her, but she won’t give me a name. She’s made her allegiance clear.”

“This witch saved her life. She’s not gonna repay the favor by handing her over for your father to kill.”

“My father doesn’t kill witches.”

“Then why have none of the witches he abducted ever been seen again?” He countered.

“This witch you’re protecting, hand her over to the League or there will be war.” She warned.

“We’ll take our chances.” He said before walking back into the building.

 

When Melanie Sickler reported her failure to the London coven, they decided to send a more experienced witch to lend her a hand, her older sister. Melanie’s sister was telling her about her run-in with one of the witches from New Orleans. Apparently, the woman had seen her in on the street, pulled her aside and warned the Londoner that Ra’s al Ghul had sent people to Starling, looking for witches. She’d given the woman an annoyed look and walked away without a second glance. She continued on her way to Jitters, so she and her sister could compare their notes.

Melanie chuckled when the story was finished. “Ra’s al Ghul? Really? If she’s gonna be that obvious about it, she should’ve claimed the devil himself was in town.”

“Well, I never claimed Americans were subtle or all that intelligent.” Her sister responded. “Any progress?”

“There’s plenty of magic being done in this city, I just can’t seem to pinpoint where its being performed.” She answered as their orders were called out. She went to grab their drinks before returning to her seat. “And I’m not keen to be apported to outside of the city limits again.” She took a sip of her tea. “This is sludge.”

“The things we do for our coven.” Her sister said with a smirk.

Unnoticed by either woman, another patron in the coffeeshop heard that last comment. He pulled out a burner phone and texted his comrades. Ra’s had sent them to town to locate a witch, and he’d just stumbled upon two. He was told to follow them and wait for the right moment to strike.

The assassin watched the two women while they talked in the shop. He was so focused on them that he didn’t notice Donna enter the Jitters. Donna saw Melanie and another witch in the coffeeshop, got the funny feeling that something bad was about to happen, and left. The assassin didn’t notice any of this and only moved when the two British women he was watching stood up to leave. He followed them out of the building and to their hotel. They stepped into an empty elevator and that’s when he struck. He was able to knock both women out before it reached their floor. The doors opened to reveal Nyssa standing there.

“You would think Oliver Queen would put a little more effort into making sure we didn’t find these two.” She remarked. “I suppose he is rather short-sighted.”

Within the hour, the League members, Malcolm and the two unconscious witches were on the way to Nanda Parbat.

 

Felicity dropped the food she was holding. “They took them.”

“What?” Oliver asked her.

“The League, they found the witches that were after me, some of them anyway, and they took them. Back to Nanda Parbat.” She said. “They’re gonna die. Because of me.”

“They’re going to die because of Ra’s, and with them having been found, the League won’t be back.” Sara pointed out.

“Yes, they will. Because he’s gonna ask if they know of any other witches, and in the naïve hope that telling him will save their lives, they’ll tell him why they were in town, which will bring the League back here.” Donna said.

“We need to go there.” Her daughter said. “I can’t- I can’t let them die because of me.”

“That’s-.”

“Nyssa was here. She was here! She saw you. She might’ve written you off, but I can’t- if they come back, they could take you too, and I can’t- this needs to end.” Felicity said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Theories?


End file.
